Car je te hais
by Isonia
Summary: " - Je ne te poserai qu'une seule question, wanker, alors écoute-moi bien. Je t'envoie des soldats, du soutien. Je sacrifie des hommes pour que ton putain de peuple puisse survivre. Alors pourquoi, listen to me fucker, pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi chiant ! " Et lui l'avait regardé avec un certain dédain et avait alors répondu : " - Voyons, mon cher. C'est parce que je te hais. "


**Titre **::: Car je te hais  
><strong>Auteur <strong>::: ©Rachel  
><strong>Manga <strong>::: Hetalia  
><strong>Genre <strong>::: Hurt/Comfort || On peut voir ça comme une forme de Romance aussi.  
><strong>Pairings <strong>::: FrUK [D'une certaine façon oui.]  
><strong>Personnage(s)<strong> ::: Angleterre [Arthur Kirkland] || France [Francis Bonnefoy] || Russie [Ivan Brangniski / Personnage Secondaire]  
><strong>Rating <strong>::: T [Pour injures et contexte assez sérieux]  
><strong>Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit<strong> ::: Hey ! C'est la rentrée ! Ouais ! ... Comment ça j'ai du retard ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.  
>Bon, l'OS ! Au début je voulais publier un RusAme mais au final il me prend trop de temps et je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé. Et puis je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'écrire sur mon OTP. Donc voici une sorte de FrUK ! Je dis une sorte car c'est plus du LoveHate que de la Romance comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire. Enfin le love, il faut le voir mais je sais qu'on a de bonnes shippeuses ici donc je ne m'en fais pas.  
>La prochaine fois je pense poster un RusAme. J'en ai un tout beau tout propre, écrit sur l'Open Office installé dans ma tête. Mais je ne pense pas prendre beaucoup de temps avant de l'écrire sur le vrai Open Office. Je ne fixerai pas de dates, mais j'aimerai faire ça avant Novembre.<br>Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce texte, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous retrouve en bas.

**PS : **Une gentille demoiselle m'a soutenue dans ma lutte pour défendre France que le fandom qualifie injustement de pédophile, violeur, psychopathe ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Elle a écrit elle aussi un One-Shot que je vous recommande, si vous ne l'avez pas vu. C'est " La Vérité qui fait mal " de _z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan_.  
>Histoire d'un violeur a d'ailleurs atteint les +25 favoris. Pour certains ce n'est rien, mais pour moi c'est énorme ! Un seul OS pas si long que ça, pas si bien écrit que ça, arrive à ramener tant de personnes, uniquement grâce à une cause ! J'en ai pleuré tellement j'étais émue, haha ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. <p>

* * *

><p>- <span>14 Mai 1915, réunion des Alliés.<span> -

Angleterre était, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui, une personne avec du self-control. Il arrivait parfaitement à garder la tête claire dans les pires situations et à éviter de trop déborder. Évidemment, il engueulait souvent Alfred. Mais ce gamin était comme un frère pour lui, même un fils. Le voir déborder et changer à ce point le faisait grincer des dents et il se devait de le rappeler à l'ordre.  
>Néanmoins, il y avait une personne, une seule, qui arrivait à briser son masque de gentleman pour le rendre vraiment enragé. Et qui y arrivait même si bien qu'on pouvait penser qu'il avait passé sa vie à trouver des moyens de le rendre toujours plus fou.<br>Cette personne était la République Française.  
>Cette personne était Francis Bonnefoy.<br>Leurs disputes se faisaient n'importe où, devant n'importe qui, et n'importe quand. Et aujourd'hui c'était en pleine réunion, devant la totalité des alliés. Il ne savait plus vraiment avec quoi elle avait commencé cette dispute. Une remarque désobligeante sur sa façon d'agir sûrement. Il en faisait beaucoup en ce moment, comme si la guerre le rendait encore plus désagréable.  
>Sauf qu'en ce jour de mai 1915, Arthur Kirkland n'était pas la personne qu'il fallait ennuyer. Sa position face au conflit actuel l'agaçait grandement. Il ne pouvait pas apporter beaucoup d'aide, comme il n'était pas sur le continent. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'envoyer des soldats chez son rival pour aider les français dans les tranchées. Il sentait ses hommes mourir, et lui était assis dans son fauteuil de cuir, à discuter. Sur sa gauche se trouvait même une tasse de thé.<br>Tout cela le faisait presque vomir.  
>Alors quand France lui lança une énième pique, il perdit tout contrôle de lui-même et vit rouge. Son corps bougeait seul, et lui ne faisait rien pour reprendre les rennes, se contentant de suivre ce que lui dictait sa conscience.<br>Il se souvint juste s'être levé brusquement, car son siège était tombé à la renverse et son thé s'était étalé sur le sol (la tasse s'était même cassée), puis avoir marché à grands pas vers le blond aux yeux bleus, poings serrés.  
>Il se souvint qu'il y avait eut un bruit de craquement quand il avait enfoncé ses phalanges dans ce visage moqueur et dédaigneux, et que Serbie avait crié en même temps. Le corps de son voisin avait été projeté sur le sol, et il se rappela avoir ressenti une satisfaction presque malsaine en ayant vu le sang couler de son nez.<br>L'anglais l'avait saisit par le col et traîné jusqu'au mur pour l'y plaquer avec toute la force que sa haine lui donnait. Il avait approché son visage de sorte à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, afin que l'autre imbécile capte bien son regard et tout ce qu'il partageait avec.

« Je ne te poserai qu'une seule question, _wanker_, alors écoute-moi bien. Je t'envoie des soldats, du soutien. Je sacrifie des hommes pour que ton putain de peuple puisse survivre. Alors pourquoi, _listen to me fucker_, pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi chiant ?! »

Il y avait eu un instant de vide. Pour l'anglais, il n'y avait eu plus qu'eux. Les autres étaient aussi insignifiants que de vulgaires moucherons. Ça avait juste été lui et le bouffeur de grenouilles.  
>Alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que son rival se lance dans un discours de drama-queen, ou même qu'il se mette à pleurnicher faussement, il n'en avait rien fait. A la place, il s'était contenté de lui sourire. Un sourire qui aurait pu faire frissonner n'importe qui, car c'était un sourire qui semblait plein de joie et de gaieté. Avec le sang coulant du nez à la bouche, cela lui avait donné un air de dérangé mental, de fou.<br>Finalement, le plus vieux avait ouvert à son tour la bouche, toujours ce même air faussement joyeux peint sur le visage.

« Voyons, _mon cher_. C'est parce que je te hais. »

Arthur avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, desserrant involontairement sa prise.  
>Quoi, c'était tout ?<br>Il crachait sur la vie de soldats, de mères veuves et d'enfants orphelins juste à cause d'une stupide histoire de haine ? Il était vrai qu'ils étaient ennemis, mais il pensait qu'il y avait quand même des limites.  
>Lentement, et toujours en fixant Francis, il avait secoué la tête de gauche à droite.<p>

« _You son of a bitch._ »

Il n'avait eu en retour qu'un regard las, puis il s'était senti tirer en arrière. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, il avait été propulsé avec force sur son siège. Il avait relevé la tête et était tombé nez à nez avec Russie. Étrangement, ça n'avait pas été la nation à l'air enfantin face à lui, mais bel et bien une nation adulte au visage fermé. L'anglais avait senti une pression sur ses bras et grâce au froid qui avait semblé s'infiltrer dans les pores de sa peau, il avait compris que c'était les mains d'Ivan. Il avait cherché à se relever mais le russe le maintenait fermement bloqué sur son fauteuil, ce qui l'avait fait grogner.

« Je veux bien que vous vous chamailliez comme des enfants pendant votre temps libre. Mais nous sommes ici pour trouver un moyen d'écraser _Гepмaния_, _Aвстpия, Beнгрия_ et tous leurs petits amis. Donc vos stupides règlements de comptes, vous les ferez ailleurs, da ?  
>- <em>Get the fuck off my way, Ivan.<em> »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres gercées du '' géant des glaces '' (comme le disait si bien Amérique), et Arthur avait senti les mains se resserrer autours de ses bras.  
>En arrière plan, le blond avait pu voir Canada aider son rival à se remettre en place. Mais son attention avait vite détourné par le souffle froid contre son visage.<p>

« Je vous trouve plutôt pitoyables pour deux vieilles nations. Ne pas savoir s'arrêter comme ça.  
>- <em>Shut the hell up.<em>  
>- Non, toi tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, <em>товарищ<em>. Car il semble que tu n'aies pas bien compris ce que j'ai dit. Toutes vos disputes n'ont pas de places ici. Ici nous sommes alliés. Alors reste tranquille et n'attaque personne. »

Il y avait eu un instant de vide.

« Hn. Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? De ne pas blesser mes alliés ? _Bullshit_, marmonna Angleterre. »

Le plus grand avait souri et son air enfantin avait repris place sur son visage. Il s'était redressé, avait tapé dans ses mains et s'était tourné vers la salle pétrifiée. Ou plutôt la moitié des nations présentes n'osaient pas bouger, et l'autre moitié tentaient de savoir si France/Angleterre allait bien.

« _Da_ ! Je pense qu'une pause sera bénéfique pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? » 

* * *

><p>« Tu sais, Angleterre, je pense que tu as mal jugé Francis.<br>- C'est juste une enflure, _Belgium_. Une enflure qui ne voit que sa personne. »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et lui resservit une tasse de thé.

« C'est faux. Mon frère est perturbé par la guerre. Il est comme ça depuis sa révolution, tu le sais bien. Il craint les pertes, comme toi, mais il craint surtout de retomber dans la folie. Tu te souviens que ce n'était pas beau à voir, n'est-ce pas ? Arthur regarde moi s'il te plaît. Tu t'en souviens ?  
>- … <em>Yes, but-<em>  
>- Alors tu dois comprendre. Francis a été exécrable, je te l'accorde. Son comportement n'était pas un comportement à avoir en pleine réunion et surtout en temps de guerre. Mais crois-moi, il est tout aussi inquiet que toi.<br>- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que des soldats anglais meurent en France, un peu plus chaque jour. Et lui... Lui il se comporte comme un crétin, alors que je lui confie une partie de mon peuple. »

Il but une gorgée.

« C'est stupide. »

La belge soupira. Après tout, ils étaient rivaux, elle n'allait pas pouvoir changer l'état d'esprit du pays face à elle. Elle avait cru, un instant, qu'elle allait réussir à adoucir la chose, à calmer la tension qui régnait pendant la réunion. Il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée.

« Écoute Arthur. Je vous suis reconnaissante à tous les deux pour m'avoir apporté votre aide alors qu'Allemagne envahissait mon territoire. Vraiment. Vous voir ainsi, à vous taper dessus alors que vous êtes alliés. Vous êtes censés travailler ensemble, surtout depuis que cette Entente a étésignée. Vous m'avez promis de m'aider à récupérer Luxembourg, alors que même Niels ne fait rien pour.  
>- Pays-Bas est neutre.<br>- Ce n'est PAS une raison ! »

La voix de la jeune femme était soudainement montée de plusieurs tons dans les aigus, attirant l'attention de plusieurs alliés présents dans la salle de repos. Elle reprit sa respiration et son calme par la même occasion, et reporta son attention sur la nation anglaise.

« Excuse-moi, je m'emporte pour un rien. Je pense que j'ai besoin-  
>- D'air. Tu as besoin d'air, fit une voix calme dans son dos. »<p>

Si l'anglais ne leva pas le nez de son thé, Bella, elle, se retourna presque en un sursaut.

« Francis ?  
>- J'arrive toujours au mauvais moment, il faut croire, continua-t-il avec ce même ton posé. Je venais juste prendre un café. Mais ce n'est pas important, tu as besoin de prendre l'air Bella. Tu es un peu dépassée par tout ça.<br>- Non je-  
>- Voyons, voyons. Écoute grand frère et sors un peu. »<p>

Un déclic se fit chez Belgique et elle hocha la tête avant de se lever. Elle salua rapidement les deux hommes et quitta à grand pas la pièce. Il y eut un instant de flottement entre les deux puissances. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, car après tout ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait réellement quoi dire. Aucun des deux ne voulait s'excuser (c'était plus une question d'honneur qu'autre chose), que ce soit pour le comportement désobligeant ou bien pour le coup de poing. Finalement, le plus vieux se décida à aller chercher son café sans un mot pour l'autre, qui ne s'en plaint pas et qui se contenta de finir sa propre boisson.  
>Néanmoins, la nation française revint juste après avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait, pour s'asseoir juste en face de son '' éternel rival ''. Il ne but pas une seule goutte du café durant plusieurs longues minutes, se contentant de faire tourner le liquide dans le verre.<p>

« Quand je disais que je te haïssais, j'étais sérieux. »

L'anglais releva la tête vers son voisin.

« Je sais. »

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi la grenouille se mettait à sourire. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle à ça.

« Mais tu me hais aussi, n'est-ce pas Arthur ? »

Il y eut un instant de vide, où les deux se regardèrent, ou plutôt se dévisagèrent. Comme s'ils cherchaient à trouver une faille.  
>Finalement, le plus jeune posa sa tasse et se renfonça dans son siège.<p>

« Effectivement. »

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de France.

« Bien. C'est ce que je pensais. Cependant, je pense qu'aujourd'hui nous en avons un peu trop fait tous les deux.  
>- Je ne m'excuserai pas.<br>- Oh, mais moi non plus. »

Ils se jugèrent un instant, chacun dédaignant l'autre du regard. Ce n'était pas comme ceux d'où on pouvait presque voir sortir des éclairs, non. C'était quelque chose de plus puissant. Il n'y avait pas une once d'amusement chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Juste de l'animosité, de la pure haine.  
>Ce fut l'appel de la reprise de la réunion qui les sortit de cette bataille silencieuse. France se leva en premier et observa son voisin poser sa tasse de thé avant de se lever. Il remarqua les doigts se crisper sur la petite assiette de porcelaine avant de la lâcher. Angleterre se mit alors sur ses jambes à son tour, et posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur son voisin qui lui souriait. Il pensa que ce sourire était l'un des plus hypocrites qu'il n'ait jamais vu tout au long de sa vie, alors pour rendre la pareil il fit exactement la même chose. Il nota cependant que la nation avait les mains crispées l'une dans l'autre, signe qu'il se retenait soit de lui en coller une, soit de lui lancer quelque chose dessus.<p>

« Essayons d'être plus calme lors de cette seconde partie, oui ? Fit le Français en s'avançant.  
>- Mais enfin, <em>frog<em>. Je n'ai jamais été aussi calme. En revanche toi, tu te devrais faire attention. Tu n'as pas peur de te briser les phalanges à presser aussi fort tes pauvres petites mains ? Répondit-il avec une voix innocente. »

Il se réjouit de voir le sourire diminuer pendant quelques secondes, pendant que France le dépassait et se dirigeait vers la salle d'un pas qu'il voulait sûr et confiant. Le plus jeune le regarda s'éloigner, avant de se décider lui aussi à regagner son siège. 

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>- <span>26 Aout 1944, Paris<span> -

Le pas d'Arthur Kirkland était contrôlé et rapide. Il savait exactement où il allait, ayant étudié la zone où il se trouvait pendant plusieurs mois. Et puis il connaissait assez bien la capitale française pour y être allé plusieurs fois, après tout.  
>Il avait laissé ses hommes après la libération de Paris, et s'était éloigné seul dans les rues de la ville des lumières, impatient d'atteindre son but.<br>Il en avait bavé, pour en arriver là. Ils en avaient tous bavé, les Alliés, soldats humains comme nations et même ceux de l'Axe. Mais au final, ils avaient repris le dessus. Ils avaient commencé à vraiment gagner. Alfred avait sorti un discours comme quoi les gentils gagnaient toujours, et Angleterre l'avait trouvé idiot. Car pendant les guerres, il n'y a ni gentils, ni méchants. Juste des idées, des camps, des gens qui s'opposent. Qui était-il pour décider que c'était eux les bonnes personnes ? N'avaient-ils pas tué eux aussi ? N'avaient-ils pas rendu des femmes veuves, des enfants orphelins, des personnes âgées sans plus personne ? N'avaient-ils pas torturés eux-aussi ?  
>Il tourna à droite, s'excusa rapidement quand il bouscula une femme en larmes (sûrement à cause de la reprise de son foyer), et continua sa route.<br>Pour la vieille nation qu'il était, il était presque difficile de comprendre ce qui poussait Amérique à se conduire comme s'il était le héros du monde entier. Comme si son camp à lui était le camp des gentils que tout le monde devait acclamer. Les gentils n'existaient que dans ses stupides comics, ou dans les romans. Et encore.  
>Il tourna à gauche cette fois-ci, prenant appui un court instant contre le mur avant de se relancer.<br>Au final, pour le blond, ils étaient tous dans le même sac, lui compris. Ils étaient tous une bande de crétins, voulant imposer des idéologies ou des moyens de gouverner. Sauf que pour certains, c'était plus extrême que d'autres. C'est tout.  
>Il continua tout droit durant plusieurs mètres, et croisa des gamins en train de fumer. Il tira une grimace en les voyant. Ils devaient avoir quoi, entre dix et douze ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient la clope au bec ?Contrastant avec cette image presque '' adulte '', ils tenaient dans leur main des barres de chocolat. L'anglais trouva ça stupide. Il avait entendu parlé des soldats alliés qui donnaient ça aux enfants. Au final, c'était un peu comme s'ils donnaient comme récompense pour avoir survécu à tout ça un moyen efficace pour mourir plus vite. Comme c'était ironique. (*)<br>Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une maison parisienne, et lâcha un soupir. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas nerveux de l'autre côté. Il se saisit de son arme, ce qui attira l'attention des enfants.  
>Alors qu'il allait enfoncer la porte, il se tourna vers eux, un air sévère sur le visage, et la bande de gosses comprit immédiatement qu'ils devaient dégager. Chose qu'ils firent tous, sauf un qui mit un peu plus de temps que les autres. Il fixa la nation de ses grands yeux verts innocents, avant de reculer et de s'enfuir sur ses petites jambes. L'anglais le vit rejoindre un garçon roux avec les mêmes yeux que lui et un autre blond aux yeux bleu qui le prit dans ses bras avant de continuer sa course. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, sa gorge se serra un peu, et reprenant ses esprits, il leva son pied avant de le balancer de toutes ses forces dans la porte qui sauta.<p>

* * *

><p>Francis ne savait pas ni quelle heure, ni quel jour il était. Sa notion du temps, il l'avait perdu en même temps que sa dignité et son espoir, voilà au moins une bonne année de cela. Il se contentait d'être là, assis dans le fond de cette cellule crasseuse, seul. Ses vêtements étaient sales, plein de boues, et ses cheveux étaient dans le même état. Les boucles avaient presque toutes disparues ou bien n'avaient pas fière allure. A divers endroits de son corps se trouvaient des croûtes, des cicatrices ou du sang séché.<br>Il s'était lancé dans cette guerre avec une certaine fierté, et au final il s'était juste pris une claque en pleine gueule.  
>Ses yeux étaient éteints depuis qu'il était entré dans cet endroit. Ils fixaient un point quelconque dans la pièce, parfaitement habitués à la pénombre qui régnait. Combien de fois était-il sortis depuis son emprisonnement en 1940 ? 10 grand maximum ? Histoire de signer des papiers ? C'était à peu près ça oui.<br>Il avait bien essayé de s'échapper au début, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas que Paris qui était tombée. C'était presque toute la France entière. S'enfuir était bien, mais en imaginant qu'il réussissait à sortir de cette prison, il se ferait attrapé dans sa propre capitale. Et s'il arrivait à sortir de sa même capitale, il se ferait attrapé quand même dans la zone occupée. De toute façon, même la zone dite libre était victime d'horreurs, que ce soit les bombardements par les troupes Alliées (une connerie pour tenter d'éliminer les soldats Allemands s'enfuyant) ou par les ennemis tout simplement. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoires.  
>Alors il croupissait là. Il attendait. Quoi ? Bonne question. Lui même ne savait pas. Il avait cessé d'attendre un signe de rébellion, il avait cessé d'attendre quoi que ce soit de bien. Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait étaient horribles à entendre, et les seules visites qu'il avait lui donnait presque envie de mourir. Voir Italie (son foutu frère quand même) le regardait avec cet air hagard et ce sourire béat qui lui donnait presque un air de dérangé mental le faisait frissonner. Voir Gilbert qui lui crachait son dédain et qui se réjouissait de son malheur lui donnait envie de vomir. Et il pouvait continuer avec beaucoup de personnes, comme ça. Beaucoup qu'il aimait ou avec qui il entretenait avant de bonnes relations auparavant qui s'étaient retournés contre lui ou contre son camp en général.<br>Et le pire, c'est qu'actuellement, il n'avait même plus la force de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il n'arrivait même plus à ressentir la moindre émotion, que ce soit la tristesse, la peur, la haine. Rien, juste le vide.  
>C'en était presque amusant.<br>Il avait cru naïvement qu'après la première guerre il n'y aurait plus rien. Plus de batailles stupides. Juste une paix certaine.  
>Alors oui, son gouvernement et ceux de vainqueurs avaient été des imbéciles à demander tant de dédommagements aux vaincus. Mais il avait pensé comme un con qu'avec ça ils comprendraient leurs erreurs. Qu'ils reviendraient dans le droit chemin.<br>Crétin qu'il était.  
>Il n'y avait pas de droit chemin. Il n'y en avait jamais eu, il n'y en a pas maintenant, et il n'y en aura jamais.<br>Et lui il y avait bêtement cru. Comme quand il n'était qu'une petite nation, il avait cru que tout le monde pouvait être un jour en paix. En y repensant, il se dit que c'était un peu niais comme souhait. Voir totalement.  
>Un rire (ou du moins, ce qui y ressemblait le plus) s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches et fendues. C'était vraiment con de repenser à ce genre de choses dans des moments pareils. Sa tête, qu'il avait balancé en arrière pour rigoler, retomba lourdement contre son torse. Ses yeux perdus dans le vide une fois de plus, son corps mou et vide de toute énergie dans un angle totalement improbable, sa bouche entrouverte juste assez pour laisser passer l'air. Il avait presque l'air d'un cadavre comme ça. Aucune grâce, aucune tenue.<br>Des bruits ressemblant à des coups de feu arrivèrent vaguement à ses oreilles, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien de toute façon. Surtout aux sons. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des pleurs, des cris, ou des explosions très souvent. Qui lui disait qu'il n'hallucinait pas une fois de plus ? Personne.  
>Le silence revint d'ailleurs assez rapidement. Comme prévu. Cependant il ne fût que de courte durée, car des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir menant à sa cellule.<br>Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles même. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être aujourd'hui ? Une nouvelle séance de torture? Juste comme ça, bien sûr, ce n'était pas drôle sinon. Il s'y était presque habitué de toute façon. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur physique, les sentiments de haine ayant disparus.  
>La porte s'ouvrit en un claquement, et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fermé les yeux, car même avec ses paupières comme masque il pouvait presque être éblouit par la lumière soudaine.<br>Ce qui le dérangea néanmoins, ce fût le manque d'activité du soldat/sergent/homme qui venait d'arriver. Il pouvait sentir qu'il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il restait juste là, debout. Alors lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, et releva la tête.

« _Fuck. Come on France. Raise your head._ »

S'il avait été un humain normal, Francis aurait sûrement pu sentir son cœur s'arrêter. Face à lui se trouvait la nation anglaise, arme en main, qui, malgré sa voix agressive, semblait presque inquiet.

« … Arthur... »

* * *

><p>« <em>You smell like shit.<em> »

Angleterre versa une nouvelle fois de l'alcool sur son gant pour ensuite le poser sur une des plaies de son voisin. Celui-ci grimaça au contact de la main gantée sur sa blessure, mais se força à reprendre une expression amusée bien rapidement.

« Tu es jaloux du nouveau parfum Parisien, Arty ? »

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un bref haussement de sourcils.

« Arrête de sourire comme un con et de faire des blagues stupides, _frog_. Je sais très bien que tu n'en as aucune envie. »

France abandonna l'amusement pour la surprise. Arthur, de son côté, ne disait plus un mot, se contentant de soigner le plus âgé, se détournant uniquement le temps de trouver pansements et bandages. Il ne semblait ni en colère, ni triste, ni content. Il arborait un air totalement neutre, ce qui était quelque peu rare chez lui. Francis avait toujours été amusé par le visage de l'anglais qui avait toujours une expression affichée. Alors le voir ainsi était quelque peu... troublant. C'était comme si on lui avait tout pris, jusqu'à son caractère. La seule chose qui le rattachait un peu à lui était le surnom qu'il donnait au blond.  
>L'anglais termina de soigner le bras droit pour ensuite s'attaquer à celui de gauche, sous l'oeil quelque peu perplexe de son rival.<p>

« ...Pourquoi me soignes-tu ? finit par demander celui-ci. Tu pouvais très bien me déposer dans un hôpital, ou chez une autre nation pour te débarrasser de moi. »

L'anglais prit une ou deux minutes avant de répondre, sans lever les yeux de son travail ni même l'arrêter.

« Qui t'as dis que je souhaitais me débarrasser de toi, _wanker_ ?  
>- <em>Je ne sais pas<em>. Peut-être parce que tu m'insultes depuis que tu m'as sorti de ce trou, ou bien parce que tu prends un malin plaisir à mettre trop d'alcool sur mes plaAAÏE. Tu vois ?! » fit le français en grimaçant.

Avec une fausse innocence, le plus jeune lança un vague « Sorry. » et posa la bouteille à côté de lui pour pouvoir la réutiliser après. Il y eut un moment de silence, ou l'un continuait de faire son possible pour soigner l'autre, qui lui observait les doigts propres s'activer.  
>Finalement, ce fut France qui reprit la parole en premier.<p>

« Peut-être parce que tu me hais, aussi. »

Cette fois-ci, les doigts d'England arrêtèrent de bander une énième plaie, et ses dents grincèrent. De l'autre côté, la nation des droits de l'homme observait toujours son '' ennemi '', ses yeux criant pour lui qu'il voulait des réponses maintenant. L'attitude presque protectrice qu'avait la nation qu'il était censé détester le laissait bouche-bée, et le pire c'était qu'il ne faisait rien pour le repousser. Il se contentait de vaguement lui lancer des petites piques taquines (auxquelles l'autre ne répondait même pas), mais se laissait faire. Et il était partagé entre le soulagement que lui apportait le fait que la tension diminuait avec au moins une personne, et le dégoût envers lui-même. Il avait détesté son voisin. Il l'avait haït, il avait même souhaité sa mort, allant jusqu'à l'imaginer. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné la mort de Jeanne d'Arc et l'enlèvement de ses enfants, il avait rit de l'Entente Cordiale et n'y avait porté aucune attention.  
>Une partie de lui lui disait qu'il se devait d'être altruiste. Qu'il avait fait souffrir cette nation lui aussi. Qu'après tout c'était Arthur Kirkland qui était venu le voir pendant sa Révolution, où la folie l'avait gagné et alors que toutes les autres nations avaient eu peur ou avaient ri de lui.<br>Mais une autre lui disait qu'après tout, cet homme lui avait fait trop de mal pour qu'il lui pardonne. Il avait trahi sa confiance quand ils n'étaient que de jeunes nations en l'attaquant, alors qu'il s'occupait de lui. Il avait été son premier véritable ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas devenir un ami comme ça.

« Quand j'étais une très jeune nation tu venais tout le temps chez moi, commença l'anglais contre toute attente, le regard fixé sur les plaies. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, et après tout, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, alors que l'autre était trop surpris par ce début de discussion pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Après un soupir, il continua.

« Mes frères et ma sœur ne m'aimaient pas, même à cette époque. Ils s'amusaient à me voir pleurer. Scott m'a même tiré dessus avec son arc, alors que je n'étais qu'un gosse. _This bastard_. »

Il rit doucement, un rire sans joie.

« Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je dirai que les seuls moments où j'étais... bien (ce qu'il disait semblait lui arracher la langue) étaient les moments que je passais en ta compagnie. »

Il secoua la tête et murmura quelque chose comme quoi : « Il disait vraiment de la merde quand il le voulait. ». Finalement, il leva son visage, sans croiser le regard du plus âgé pour autant, et fixa un point invisible à l'horizon.

« Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes, mais un jour Scott m'a fait croire qu'il avait tué Flyint Mc Bunny. Mon lapin volant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que mes '' amis imaginaires '' existent. Enfin. J'étais effondré ce jour là. Tu me diras, il en fallait peu pour m'abattre. J'étais petit et n'avait presque aucune expérience en tout ce qui touchait à la guerre et aux armes. J'étais donc dans la forêt, en train de broyer du noir, et cela dura si longtemps que je sauta l'heure du repas sans m'en rendre compte. Le fait est que tu étais sur mon territoire à ce moment là. Tu es venu me chercher, et quand tu m'as enfin trouvé, tu m'as engueulé comme c'est pas permis, en disant que tu étais inquiet et que tout le monde me cherchait. Finalement, tu as remarqué mon état et m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, arrêtant tout de suite de brailler comme un crétin. Je t'ai raconté toute l'histoire et tu m'as dit juste après que tu allais voir mon frère pour régler tout ça. Tu m'as réconforté à ta manière, et même si je râlais après toi, j'avais arrêté d'être morose. Quelques jours plus tard, tu revenais avec mon lapin volant. »

Il toussa, sûrement à cause de l'état des Anglais, mais fit un signe de la main à l'autre nation qui voulait l'aider pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

« J'ai perdu toute cette amitié que j'éprouvais pour toi depuis bien longtemps, et je sais que c'est pareil de ton côté, continua Arthur en plantant cette fois-ci ses prunelles vertes dans celles bleues de son voisin. J'étais très sérieux quand je te disais que je te haïssais. Tu as fait des choses que je ne te pardonnerai pas, et j'ai fait des choses que tu ne me pardonneras pas, ce qui fait que tous les bons moments comme celui que je viens de te raconter n'ont plus vraiment d'importance et ont été écrasés. Et même si j'éprouve envers toi quelque chose de spécial que je sais que tu partages, car nous sommes si semblables au final, je continuerai de te haïr. »

Il se saisit de nouveau de la bouteille d'alcool. De son côté, Francis avait écouté l'anglais sans broncher (ou peut-être que son rythme cardiaque s'était un peu accéléré) et se demandait quand était-il devenu comme ça. Même si il voyait tout le temps chez son voisin l'homme qu'il haïssait, il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir l'impression de voir le petit garçon qu'il avait élevé autrefois, caché derrière les jambes de l'adulte.  
>Lentement, il leva les bras pour poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Angleterre, qui releva une nouvelle fois la tête, toujours sa médecine entre ses mains.<p>

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé dans cette guerre et dans celle d'avant en m'envoyant des hommes, ou en cachant des résistants comme De Gaulle ? Pourquoi être venu me chercher seul, te dressant contre les gardiens ? Pouvoir avoir si mal réagi quand j'ai été envahi ? (Il s'en souvenait, l'anglais avait hurlé toutes les insultes lui passant par la tête à Ludwig, alors qu'il était maintenu au sol par des soldats SS.) »

L'anglais se perdit quelques secondes dans les yeux bleu qui sondaient les siens, avant de les fermer.

« Parce que je te hais. »

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'avant bras du français.

« Mais je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te haïr. »

**F I N**

* * *

><p>TRADUCTION<p>

Wanker – Branleur  
>Listen to me fucker – Ecoute moi baiseurenculé  
>You son of a bitch – Fils de pute<br>Гepмaния, Aвстpия, Beнгрия – Allemagne, Autriche, Hongrie  
>Get the fuck out my way, Ivan – Dégage de mon chemin, Ivan (grosso modo, de manière vulgaire)<br>Shut the hell up – Ferme ta gueule (Perso je le traduis plus par Ferme ta putain de gueule)  
>товарищ – Camarade<br>Bullshit – Des conneries  
>Da – Oui<br>Belgium – Belgique  
>Yes but- - Oui mais<br>Frog - Grenouille  
>Fuck. Come on France. Raise your head. - Putain. Aller France. Lève la tête.<br>You smell like shit. - Tu sens la merde  
>Sorry – Pardon<p>

(On me reprochait de ne pas traduire dans mes textes. Alors voilà !)

(*) Les soldats Américains ramenaient des USA du chocolat et des cigarettes qu'ils donnaient aux enfants/adolescents. Ce que dit Angleterre après est mon point de vue personnel sur la chose, car c'est quelque chose qu'un membre important de ma famille a vécu. 

* * *

><p>ET VOILA ! C'est la fin de cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (je ne mord pas, promis) pour partager vos impressions ! Et à la prochaine !<p> 


End file.
